1. Field
The disclosure relates to a microwave-excited plasma device having capable of implementing large area plasma fabrication.
2. Description of Related Art
Microwave-excited plasmas are some kinds of plasma excited by microwave power and making neutral gases to be ionized, which have been applied to many fields of plasma processing manufactures such as semiconductor fabrications, solar-cell antireflection coating and carbon nanostructures synthesis.
Escalating the area of the microwave-excited plasmas is an important way to satisfy the aforesaid manufactures which are in demand of large-area plasma processes. Therefore, the areas of the microwave-excited plasma devices have to be extended in two dimensions. Thus, the concept of multiple microwave sources has been researched, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,148B1. However, said patent merely accomplishes a one-dimensional microwave-excited plasma device.
In addition, Taiwan Patent Certification No. 215250 also proposed the concept of multiple microwave sources to actualize the large-area microwave-excited plasma device. However, the area of the microwave coupling window increases as the area of the plasma device escalates. Nevertheless, the microwave coupling window is generally fabricated with large-area flat quartz glass or ceramic. When the area of the microwave coupling window escalates, an atmospheric pressure tolerance thereof is challenged. Thus the large-area microwave coupling window usually deforms or breaks, thereby creating difficulties for escalating the area of the plasma device.